Fix You
by pocketsun
Summary: Can love blossom for Rose and Cal after the tragedy of Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Fix You

**Author**: iMegaphone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with the film "Titanic". The only thing I do own is the plot.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Caledon Hockley sat quietly in the carriage, staring at the scenery outside. Normally, he wasn't as subdued as he was at the moment, but tragic circumstances allowed him to be right now. He watched as the sun shifted through the clouds, playing a game of hide and seek with his mind. As if trying to catch the rays, he raised a hand to the window, pressing it against the glass. Life used to be so simple, he thought, as the carriage came to a stop. 

Yes, life used to be very simple. He had been a man of privilege, born into wealth. His father, a steel tycoon, made sure that he had everything he could desire. His mother had been a gentle woman, rather sickly and frail, but her kindness never ceased to exist. The loss of his mother had been a first in a series of many tragic events in his life. Losing a parent at the tender age of five had been very hard indeed. His father had told him to be strong, that dwelling in the past would break him. Who was he to question his father's methods?

Years went by and he began preparatory school. He was extremely popular due to his last name and he never once worried about being cast out. Friends came and went, the revolving door never stopping. He never gave these facts a second thought. He was far too busy basking in the spotlight that was his since birth. Honestly, he had a wonderful childhood, give or take a few minor problems.

His teenage years brought him many female admirers. He entertained most of them, spoiling them with chocolates and jewelry. It was the way of the wealthy and he enjoyed every second of it. Father had taken him aside at one point and informed him that he would complete university and then work for him. Life was far too easy.

Then, at age thirty, he fell in love for the first time. It had taken him quite a long time, but he _finally_ got there. He finally felt what his mother had so serenely told him about as a child. Yes, the love he had felt for this special woman was like something out of a fairy tale.

Rose Dewitt Bukater had become the sun and the moon to him. He adored her. She was young, beautiful, and smart. Although only seventeen, she was as mature as anyone his age. She had a fire in her, it raged and rattled through her. He was drawn to that fire, that spirit that ran within her. He had wanted that fire desperately. He wooed her, spoiled her with gifts of roses, jewelry, chocolates, and whatever else he could think of. He took her to museums, balls, every social event of the season. And yet, she did not fall for him as all the others had. No, she didn't seem fazed at all by his attempts at winning her heart.

This hurt him greatly. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't love him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't feel for him what he felt for her. Fortunately fate stepped in and made her his anyway. He had learned that her family had suffered greatly after the loss of her father. Her mother, Ruth, was left in debt with no way to pay it. His wealth could finally give him something that he truly desired. He spoke to her mother, charmed her with his personality and money and convinced her that a marriage between Rose and himself would secure them for life.

Ruth accepted at once and Rose became his. She would be his wife, his partner for life. He was overjoyed by this, but Rose was not. She tried so hard to fight him. She ignored everything he did for her. She would not be his. She would not, and he knew it. He accepted it and took a different approach. If he could not win her love, he would control her. She would not go about and fight him. She would be his, just not willingly. He made himself believe that in time she would care for him. He made himself believe that once they were wed, she'd finally accept it.

He was very wrong.

Rose was very hard to win over, but it didn't matter. He swept her away to parties in Florence, balls in England, and regattas in Ireland. He bought her gowns, diamonds, and pearls. He entertained her love of art and bought her paintings from unknown artists, who in his opinion would never go far in life. He bought her large books full of sonnets and poetry. He sent her flowers every day. He even agreed to wait until her grandmother passed to have the engagement party.

They arrived in London in early March, burying her beloved grandmother. Rose had been extremely upset by her passing, and in a moment of weakness, had allowed him to kiss her. He had felt her spirit, her fire, and he had wanted all of it. But, he had come to his senses and realized that taking advantage of her in her time of grief would not make her love him. So, he waited, just like he always had.

He had thought that booking tickets for the Titanic would excite her. After all, everyone wanted to be part of that ship's maiden voyage. Rose didn't even say a word. She didn't care at all. He was determined to make her his, he wasn't about to give up. Ruth comforted him with soothing words, assuring him that Rose would come around in time.

The Titanic had been beautiful. It was the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. Rose had compared it to another, but he knew that she was amazed by it as well. The dinner parties were fantastic, the others joyfully enthusiastic about their engagement, but Rose shut herself out. He should have known that something would go wrong.

After Rose was saved by that third class peasant, Jack Dawson, Cal knew he had to keep her locked away. He let his rage get the best of him and attacked her. He let his possessive nature take over and frighten her. Rose had sought comfort from that peasant and had in the process betrayed him. Unfortunately, the Titanic had hit an iceberg and sank, taking 1500 souls with it deep into the ocean.

He had thought Rose was dead. He had gone mad with grief thinking that he'd never see her again. He had thought that his last moment with her would've been one full of rage and jealousy. But, for some reason, he was given a miracle. Rose was alive and back with him. Jack had died, but that didn't really matter to him. What truly mattered was that his precious Rose was alive and he had been given a second chance with her.

* * *

Cal stepped out of the carriage, holding his hand out to assist Rose. She was pale and shaking. He had thought that she would get better, but it had been two months since the sinking of the Titanic. She hadn't spoken since he had found her on the Carpathia, wrapped in a blanket and weeping like a child. He had taken her into his arms, and to his surprise she hadn't fought him. In fact, she hadn't done much of anything since that day. 

Rose was dead to the world. The doctors had said that she was in shock and that it would get better but it would take quite some time. Cal had decided to take care of her, to nurse her back to the perfection that she once was. He yearned for her fire. He missed her spirit. He had prayed to the Gods, pleaded with them to bring her back. It was a waste, for nothing could really save Rose. Only she could wake up from the nightmare that had become her life.

He took her hand and led her into the mansion, not noticing the look of fear that had spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Fix You

**Author**: iMegaphone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with the film "Titanic". The only thing I do own is the plot.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The voices speaking around her were distorted and seemed to be far away. She could not understand what they were saying, nor did she care. The familiar feeling of nausea returned as she felt someone leading her into the prison. What crime had she committed to deserve such a punishment? Was this truly happening to her? Had she not finally escaped this cruel fate? Everything was wrong and she could not do anything about it. She was stuck here, destined to suffer for the remainder of her pathetic existence. 

Whoever was leading her had a very strong grip, for her attempt at breaking free was foiled quickly. The figure stopped moving for a moment and turned to her. She knew that this blur was speaking to her, but she could not understand any of it. Had something happened to her hearing due to the sinking? Was she not well? The figure continued to speak to her, and she decided to nod in agreement to whatever it was saying. This seemed to please the figure, for it enveloped her into an embrace.

The embrace felt familiar. Did she know the figure? For a moment she let herself believe that it was Jack, but that thought left as quickly as it had come. Jack was dead. Jack was dead and he was never coming back. Jack was dead and he had left her all alone. There would be no wedding in a small chapel. There would be no cottage near a lake. There would be no family. There was nothing. What had she done to deserve such a fate? Was she paying for betraying Cal – dear God, Cal!

His scent was all around her. His arms were holding her. He was there. Oh dear God, how had this happened? How had he found her? This was too much. She had finally escaped from that hell! She had fought for her freedom, only to be thrown back into her prison once again.

She pushed him away and blinked a few times. Her vision was still blurry, but she could see that it _was_ him. She could see his dark brown eyes staring at her curiously. He seemed to be confused. Caledon Hockley was never one to show any sign of weakness, what was going on? She opened her mouth to speak, but found that no sound escaped her lips. She swallowed and tried once more.

"Cal?" her voice was a soft whisper, but she knew he had heard her. He gazed at her for a few moments, the shock of hearing her voice seeping into his senses.

"Rose, it is so wonderful to hear you speak! We were beginning to worry," he said, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She flinched as if his touch burned her. He frowned, but said nothing. No, he would not say something he'd soon regret. He would say the right things, the things any kind person would say to the ones they loved.

"Cal, what are you doing here? How did you…find me?" her voice was a harsh whisper, but it felt like a blow to the stomach. She was angry. She did not want him. She had not wanted to be found.

Disappointment etched its way onto Cal's handsome features. "Rose, I found you on the _Carpathia_, don't you remember?" he asked her, his brows creasing with worry. She shook her head slowly, which immediately alarmed him. How could she not remember? Had the shock caused her to forget?

"Rose, we must inform the doctor of this. He will want to know immediately. Let me take you to your room and then I shall send a servant to get him," he took her by the arm, leading her up the long staircase. "Do not fret, Rose. You shall be well again in time. For now you'll just have to allow me to care for you," he said quietly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Care for her? Had he gone mad? This was ridiculous! Caledon Hockley did not care for anyone but himself. What was he playing at? What did he want to help her? She had betrayed him. She had made a fool out of him. How could he be so kind to her after she had humiliated him? None of this made sense. It was too much. Her head was aching, her body far too weak.

With a painful cry, she slumped against him. He caught her before she could tumble down the staircase, and bent down to place his arms behind her back and under he knees. With a quick motion she was in his hold once more. In her disoriented condition she held onto him tightly, her face nestling into the crook of his neck. She felt safe then, knowing that it was all right. A smile played against her parched lips as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep, Rose. No harm shall come to you as long as you are with me," he whispered into her hair. He placed a kiss to her warm foreheadand continued up the flight of stairs.

* * *

After months of not updating, I finally became inspired. 

Reviews are lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with the film "Titanic". The only thing I do own is the plot.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed into the darkened room. Rose groaned and began to wish the light away. How was she to mourn with such a happy glow filling her sanctuary. Could the heavens not grant her one wish? Could she not welcome the darkness and stew in her grief? Was this too much to ask for? 

She sat up slowly, her back coming to a rest against her pillow. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. She frowned as she realized that she had come to see another day while Jack had not.

_Jack_.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of him. Oh how she had loved him. She'd been willing to give up everything for him. She would have left her family and given up her father's name for him. They had planned to leave together the moment the Titanic reached New York. It would be difficult, but they'd make a life for themselves and be together forever. She had thought that everything would work out in time. She had thought that her mother and Cal would accept it all and wish them well.

She was a fool. How could she have been so stupid? Had she not told herself time and time again that dreams did not come true? How could she have let herself believe that she would get her happy ending? She was to marry Caledon Hockley and have his children. She was to have his _heirs_. That was all she had to do. After that, she could live a comfortable life, raising them to be the future of Hockley Steel and step aside once they reached an age where their father and grandfather would take over.

It was all so simple and she had ruined everything. Why? Why had she? If it wasn't for her selfish ways Jack would be alive right now. She'd ruined his life. It was her fault he was dead. It was all her fault.

The tears were blinding her vision and caused her to stumble out of bed and fall to the floor. She welcomed the pain. She wished for it. She wished for death. She did not deserve to _live_ while Jack didn't. She did not deserve to _breathe_ when Jack couldn't. She begged the heavens to take her then and there. She screamed for them to take her life. She cried for them to end it all right now.

_Jack._

He pushed his way into her clouded mind. She had promised him she would live. She had promised him she would do everything they had planned to. She had made a promised to the love of her life and here she was breaking it. How _dare_ she? How **dare** she! This promise was the only thing that had kept her going. It was the only reason she had plunged into the icy waters of the Atlantic. It was the only reason she had pried a whistle out of a dead man's frozen lips and blown into it with what could have been her last few breaths. That promise was the only reason she had let herself be put into that lifeboat and taken to the _Carpathia_.

How could she just forget it now? No, she **could not** forget. She **would not** forget.

_Jack._

She would do it all for him. She would do everything for him. Every breath she took, every place she went, every sight she saw, it would all be for him.

It would all be for Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with the film "Titanic". The only thing I do own is the plot.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Cal sighed as he sat alone in the dining room. He had asked the maid to fetch Rose but she had declined. She had said she preferred to take her tea in her bedroom. He couldn't understand why he was surprised. Rose had done this every day since she had woken up. She had locked herself in that room and hadn't come out for days. When he had finally had enough and broken down the door, she had screamed in terror and begged him to leave her in peace. 

Her appearance had sent an electric shock through his body. She had looked so thin and pale. Gone was the healthy beautiful woman he had known and loved. In her place stood a fragile little girl, foreign to him. They had stood there for what seemed like hours, but was truly only a few moments. Neither said a word to the other. Their silence was almost comforting. It had been broken the moment Rose collapsed.

He had run to her and gathered her into his arms. She was so thin and sickly. It had terrified him. He had yelled for the nurse, who ran in seconds later. After Rose had been examined, he had been told that she suffered from post traumatic stress. Who hadn't suffered since the Titanic's sinking?

He suffered every day and said nothing.

Rose suffered every day and said nothing.

It was strange, he thought bitterly, that they suffered in the same way and yet could not simply comfort one another. That would be far too simple and he knew that nothing in his life had ever been _simple. _His life had been full of complex and stressful situations and he had a feeling things wouldn't take a turn for the better anytime soon.

Cal frowned and took a sip of his tea. It was much too cold now. He couldn't help but think that it was as cold as his home had become. He was not one to pretend that his home had been a warm and cheery place, but now it had become a place of despair. The walls called out to him, crying and begging the Gods for second chances. He tried many a time to turn a deaf ear to the cries, but it was becoming much too hard to endure. He lay in bed at night, willing the cries to end. Would they ever end? Or would he spend the rest of his life surrounded by this horrible darkness that did not want to leave?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he realized that he was being watched. Had a servant been watching his private musings? Had they enjoyed the look on confusion and defeat that had taken shape on his tired face? He grew angry at the thought and prepared to unleash a verbal beating on whoever had interrupted him. He shot out of the chair and whirled around, only to come to a halt. The vision before him had ended any plan he had been about to proceed with.

She stood there, a vision in lavender, looking at him with uncertainty in her lovely eyes. He had been prepared for anything but this. He took a step toward her only to stop when she backed away from him. His shoulders fell in defeat. Would she ever come to trust him?

"Rose, darling, come sit with me?" he asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded her head slowly. She approached him and he moved aside, allowing her to sit down. When she had seated herself completely, he moved to push in her chair. Her hand shot out, stopping him from doing so.

"I don't need your help, Cal. Please leave me be," she said quietly. He instantly moved away from her and took his own seat. He had wanted to lash out at her but stopped himself. It had been hard, but he was willing to be civil. He was willing to be _anything_ for her.

She looked up at him, her eyes piercing into his own. Her stare was so intense that he had to look away. He cleared his throat and wondered if a bit of small talk would help. Just as he was about to open his mouth, her lovely voice broke the silence that had engulfed them for so long.

"How is the tea? I think I'd enjoy a cup myself."

He smiled softly. Perhaps a _hot_ cup of tea would do the both of them good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters associated with the film "Titanic". The only thing I do own is the plot.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Rose did not know what had come over her this morning. She had convinced herself to leave her bedroom and after a few hours of trying to, she had finally succeeded. Not having eaten the breakfast that Cal had sent up to her, she had made her way down the stairs, intent on making herself something to eat. For some unknown reason she had been drawn to the dining room. Curious, she had walked into the room, only to find Cal sitting alone at the long mahogany table, staring at nothing in particular. He seemed to be deep in thought, and having never seen him this way, she had stood there and watched him. He looked so different, almost serene. The frown that had been a constant on his face for quite some time had disappeared and she had to admit that he looked much better without it. Of course, it was not as if Cal wasn't attractive. He was a very handsome man and she was sure that had she been any other girl, she would have fawned over him just like all the other women did. But this air of calamity surrounding him had shocked her and she could not help but stare at him. She had hoped that he would not notice her, but he quickly did and she had stood frozen with fear.

Should she have a reason to be afraid of him? He _had_ planned to kill her and Jack the night of the sinking. But was he dangerous now? He didn't look as intimidating as he once did. If fact, he looked very inviting. Deciding that he would not cause her harm, she had sat down at the table. He went to push in her chair and she had stopped him before he even had a chance to touch her chair. Her annoyance with him returned and she snapped at him. Didn't he understand that she wasn't a child? Couldn't he see that she could do things on her own? That she did not need a man to take care of her?

Her harsh feelings quickly vanished when she saw the look of hurt that crossed his face. He _had_ only been trying to help her, she reasoned with herself. They sat in the sunlit room, an awkward silence staining the bright walls. The sunlight seemed to melt away, leaving them in a black abyss of stillness. She recalled another time in her life when she had been swallowed into the darkness. The time she had spent in the water after the Titanic had been engulfed into the freezing sea were the worst moments of her life. It never seemed to leave her. The more she tried to forget, the more it stayed constant in her mind. Would she ever be free of the past?

Jack had popped into her head, instantly warming her heart. The sunlight seemed to creep back into the room and she was no longer troubled. Cal sat near her, trying not to look at her. She gazed at him then. He must have felt it, for he lifted his head a few seconds later and caught her eyes. Her green eyes pierced into his brown and she heard him suck in his breath. She couldn't take the silence any longer and suggested they have a cup of tea. Her words had caused him to smile, which was a sight she had not seen in a very long time.

Now here they were, sipping tea and talking about things that weren't important. She had the urge to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Were they actually having a civil conversation? Well, not a conversation really, but it was the longest they had spoken in months. It was foreign to her, but she did not sever the connection. If they were to ever move on, this would have to stay alive.

She smiled as she sipped her tea. His voice was just as charming as it had always been, and she found herself thinking about moments in their past. He had been there for her after grandmother had died. He had comforted her, his voice soothing her tears. She had been so grateful to have someone that understood. Cal had told her about his mother dying when he was just a boy and it had helped. They had kissed that day. It had been her first kiss, but she was sure it hadn't been his. He had caressed her face, causing her blush to grow. His eyes had looked right into hers and he had told her that she may not have been his first kiss, but she would be his last. His declaration had warmed her heart. That had been the first moment she had felt something for him. After that, she had let herself entertain the thought of being Mrs. Caledon Hockley. She had seen his heart in his stare and she felt that maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be as horrible as she had once believed.

Her feelings had stopped a day later. She had heard him laughing with a friend. They had been having a conversation about her, and she hid behind the door, listening as Cal spoke of their impending marriage sealing his spot as head of Hockley Steal. She could not bare to hear anymore and had run away, tears falling freely from her eyes.

After that day, she had been determined to get away from him. She was rude and cold toward him. She did not accept his gifts. She did not speak to him. He had grown angry with her and bruised her arm after grabbing her roughly during a heated argument. He had apologized afterward, promising her it would never happen again.

He had lied. She had not forgotten how he had struck her face on the Titanic. She had not forgotten the names he had called her.

But was it worth it? Was the grudge she was holding worth anything now? They had been given a second chance. Fifteen hundred souls had been lost in the sea, but they had been given second chances. Did God have a plan for her? Was she destined to marry Cal? Had she always been destined to be with him? Jack had given her so much. He had taught her so much. Could she just forget it all now and be with Cal?

No.

No!

It wasn't possible. She had tasted freedom and she wasn't about to give it up. If Cal wanted her, he would have to accept who she was _now_. She would never again be the weak little girl dressed in pretty gowns and covered in jewels. She knew more now. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman. She was a woman who would not take orders from a man. She would not allow herself to be chained to the ground. She could never let it happen again.

She had promised Jack that she would go on. She had promised him that she would fall in love and have babies. She knew that it was what she wanted, but was Cal the man she would grow old with?

She shook her head and a few of her curls were let loose. Cal moved closer to her and softly lifted his hand to her forehead. She did not move. She did not push him away. His hand softly pushed the curls back. The gentleness of his touch caused goose pimples to appear on her pale skin.

Had he noticed?

She wasn't sure, but what she did know was that the image of his smile had been burned into her mind and she would never forget it.


End file.
